robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arbitrated Shan
Arbitrated Daeris Abraxis Shan is a young woman with a rock-solid personality. She is very mature for her age, and often can earn the respect of her elders. She is rather shy, and typically stays away from other people unless she knows them or requires their assistance. She often will stay near the back of a group, if she is forced to be in one. Biography Early Life Her full name is Arbitrated Daeris Abraxis Shan. She is one of the second-generation sages born in Haven. She quickly became a fanatic of most things mechanical: tools, machines, and the like. She had a tendency to "borrow" these things and forget to return them. Ability Development Unlike most known sages, her abilities started to develop at approximately the age of 10; this may have been a side effect of having two sages for parents. Her ability was mostly weak at first; she couldn't do anything, although she had increased tolerance to temperatures that would otherwise be problematic to a person. At approximately the age of twelve, her body temperature increased to a feverish 39.4 degrees Celsius; nobody actually noticed until that night when her mother felt the heat. A side effect of this, she started to eat a lot more than most people. Recent Life Events Months after her 16th birthday, Haven was attacked and evacuated. During the chaos, she was separated and captured. Some time later, she was rescued by a small group affiliated with the Knights headed by Squick. She spent some time on the Glory, before going on an excursion to Arcadian Black Mesa (See Collateral). During the excursion she was, through unconventional means, removed from the standard universe. Abilities Strengths She is a thermokinetic (controls thermal energy) sage with a good mind for problem-solving to boot. She can absorb, disperse, and in almost any way manipulate heat for a high variety of uses. She actually can use her ability to detect heat signatures with the precision of military-grade thermal imaging, although she cannot use it to "see" through walls and it only works in a radius of approximately 30 meters. Her abilities rely on the availability of heat: she can take heat away from a place and place it elsewhere (for storage or immediate use, depending on the situation), or use a heat source such as a fire to simply become more effective(this has the side effect of making her or completely immune to any form of thermal weaponry, such as lasers, plasma, and a poorly contained fusion reactor). She uses one major focus for ability enhancement. This device appears very similar to a standard laser rifle, however it does not use energy cells for ammunition. Instead it has internalized, vectorium-enhanced heat sinks to store a large amount of energy. The "barrel" of the rifle is laced with highly conductive metals which help focus the heat more, increasing the accuracy and power of the device. It is capable of damaging standard heavy power armor in a matter of seconds, if it can hold for that long. A side effect of the weapon being fired is that occasionally the air in front of it converts into plasma, resulting in a rather impressive light show. if this doesn't happen the "beam" is effectively invisible. Due to her natural problem-solving, she often is an effective commander/strategist/tactician in a prolonged fight, drastically improving the organization of small groups; she is also an incredible multitasker. She actually rarely gets sick, as her high natural temperature effectively prevents foreign bacteria and such from multiplying inside her(for anyone who's interested, fevers are actually your body heating itself intentionally for this very purpose). She is weak in terms of raw physical strength, making her almost useless in hand-to-hand combat. If it is absolutely necessary she will draw heat from nearby sources and use it to form a shock-wave to blast away anything nearby. If she has the time to prepare, this shockwave could easily level a city block. General Stats She is rather reluctant to take the initiative for almost anything, especially regarding interpersonal relationships. She has excellent memory with things such as locations and navigation but is poor with remembering names. She is decent at planning for the future. Weaknesses She needs to eat more than most athletes; her diet is approximately 3700 kiloCalories a day. Due to her lack of experience being sick, she has an incredible fear of disease/infection, often overreacting over small wounds or staying away from a system with a quarantined planet. On top of this, she is not very physically strong, relying on others to do things such as heavy lifting. Her endurance is subpar, however she can absorb heat energy around her to hold out for a little bit longer than normal. She has a latent third ability that, when used properly, effectively incapacitates her. Personality She is very down-to-earth, and also quite stoic; this is most likely a result of her past. She can sometimes show affection and emotions for a "positive" stimulus, however she has a rock-solid composition in an argument, often methodically disabling her opponent's argument even when they are yelling or threatening violence. She is very unlikely to resort to violence, however if she does so she will not stop fighting until she can confirm submission of her opponent. If she has dealt with someone using violence before, she is likely to use violence again if another conflict arises. She prefers to be alone most of the time, and will rarely attempt to meet new people to form bonds with. However, she is incredibly loyal to her friends, and will often help them out if they are in trouble. She also likes to do research in any spare time she has. It should be noted that she HATES abandoning people she knows, this actually gets to cases extreme enough to put her in a form of "heroic safe mode", making interacting with her... Less than pleasant. Appearance ''' Arbitrated is often seen wearing a black hoodie and pants, although rarely she can be found in a T-shirt and shorts. Her hair is about shoulder-length and curly, and usually she doesn't bother to maintain it. '''Trivia * Arbitrated's full name comes from multiple sources: Arbitrated came from difficulty creating a name in the MMORPG Aion; Daeris is Elfish (Tolkien) for Shadow Queen; Abraxis is the main character of Creeper World 3; and Shan comes from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. * Despite her age, she is more than capable of taking care of herself and others. * Although she is more of a grey character, her actions often more resemble static; white, black, and some grey in between (or not). * She is actually capable of basic nuclear physics, and has even designed a successful particle cannon. * She is left-handed. Category:Characters